


couple time

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Pancakes, cooking for someone, dinner for three?, dinner for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: A romantic dinner for two isn't easy to pull off in a house full of super heroes.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Johnny Watts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Allbingo





	couple time

**Author's Note:**

> written for monthlysupergo table 2 prompt: Supper  
> and allbingo's Valentine's Fest prompt: Dinner for Two

"You hungry?" Johnny asked. 

They'd just gotten back from the movies where they'd shared an extra-large bucket of popcorn, complete with that faux butter movie theaters were so famous for. It had been tasty, a much better experience than the movie itself but popcorn, no matter how good, did not a fortifying dinner make - especially for heroes, super or otherwise. 

"It just so happens, that I am. You offering to buy me dinner?" Kate said.

"I'm offering to make you dinner."

"Seriously?" Kate tilted her head. "You can cook?" How had she not known this? Ugh, they really hadn't known each other that long, had they? They were on the team together, they were living together -- no, she was not going to think about that. She was not going to sabotage the best relationship she'd ever been in.

Johnny peered into the cabinet above the sink. "Is it really that surprising?" 

"No, yes, no!" Kate wrapped her arms around Johnny. "Why have you been hiding this awesome skill from me?"

"I guess I was waiting for the right moment to surprise you with my awesomeness." Johnny laughed.

Kate suddenly wanted pancakes. "Can you make pancakes?" 

"Of course I can, pancakes are easy but don't you want something more supper-like?"

Kate shook her head. "I want pancakes." 

"Okay, one batch of pancakes coming up. Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Do we actually have blueberries or chocolate chips?" Kate had gone shopping only two days ago, but food went fast in a house full of super heroes.

"Well, the blueberries should be in the freezer unless someone ate them already. I hid the chocolate chips so we should definitely still have those left."

Kate dug through the freezer but the blueberries were long gone. She found the chocolate chips hidden behind the brown rice someone had put on the shopping list in a vague attempt at healthy eating months ago. It remained untouched.

"Is there syrup?" Kate asked. Pancakes weren't the same without maple syrup, preferably the real stuff.

Kate checked the fridge. The jug of syrup was still half full. "Yes!" She pumped her fist. "We're good to go."

Johnny got out two eggs, the last stick of butter, milk, flour, baking powder, and sugar. Kate tossed the bag of mini chocolate chips on the counter. "Do you need any help?" She wasn't super great in the kitchen, but she wasn't totally clueless either.

"With pancakes?" Johnny gave her a look and shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Kate hopped onto the counter and watched Johnny's hands (he had such nice hands) as he measured the flour, leveling off the measuring cup with a butter knife. She hadn't even known they owned measuring cups.

Everything came together quickly and not only was Johnny cooking from scratch; he wasn't even using a recipe. "I'm impressed," she said.

"That's kinda the point." He grinned and put a skillet on the front burner. 

Johnny kissed her and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer. She almost didn't want to let him get to the cooking part. Almost. When the skillet was sufficiently heated, she let him go.

"You could get the plates," Johnny suggested.

Kate hopped off the counter and got a couple of mismatched plates out from the cupboard. She checked the utensil drawer and found it filled with spoons and knives but zero forks. "Where are the forks? We have forks, don't we? I distinctly remember having forks."

Johnny swirled pancake batter onto the hot skillet. "Check the bottom drawer." 

Kate found the forks in the bottom drawer mixed in with a variety of pens, several take-out menus, and a small hatchet. "Shouldn't they be in the top drawer with the rest of the utensils?"

Johnny shrugged. "I saw Gwen rearranging things the other day." 

Kate sighed. "Of course she was." Gwen had a disturbing tendency to move things around with no apparent rhyme or reason. Kate had been meaning to speak to her about it but wasn't sure if there was much of a point. Gwen was a bit like a force of nature, sometimes you needed to just stand aside and let her happen.

Kate sat on a stool at the counter while Johnny piled pancakes onto her plate. They were golden brown, dotted with melty mini chocolate chips and tasted amazing drenched in maple syrup. Kate couldn't stop shoveling them into her mouth. "Aren't you going to have any?" 

"Don't worry about me. I'll eat as I cook," Johnny said.

This was nice. The pancakes were awesome; the boyfriend was amazing. Kate smiled, leaned over the counter, and kissed Johnny. He tasted of maple syrup. It was a perfect moment. 

"Pancakes!" Gwen came barreling into the room. She was wearing shorts and one of Quentin's T-shirts. The one that said 'Quire Happens'. She jumped onto the stool next to Kate. "Can I have pancakes too, or are these boyfriend-girlfriend romance pancakes?"

Johnny looked at Kate like it was up to her, and apparently it was. She sighed. The moment was already over. "You can have some pancakes if Johnny says it's okay. He's the one cooking them."

"It's cool, plenty of batter for more." Johnny put a plate in front of Gwen who was practically dancing in her seat with excitement. 

Kate dug into her remaining pancakes before anyone else could interrupt them. It wasn't easy getting couple time in when living under the same roof with several other super hero types. It was still worth trying, though.


End file.
